


Stay with us

by ml23hobbies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml23hobbies/pseuds/ml23hobbies
Summary: Lance has not been appreciated by his team for quite some time. Being made fun of by the people he thought of as his friends, being told to shut it the moment he opens his mouth. But Lance being Lance, he takes it all.But what will he do when he gets the chance to stay somewhere where he is appriciated and loved.Can the team get him to come with them or have they lost their blue paladin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stay with us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.  
> This is my first story on here.  
> English isn't my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy

It was after liberating another planet from an Galra attack. The people of the planet had called them, inviting them to the planet and wanted them to meet them the king and queen.   
They were on their way to the planet and they were talking about it. 

'I wonder what the people look like.'   
They hadn't been on the planet but shooting the Galra ships outside the planet's atmosphere. So, they didn't know what the people looked like.   
'He's most likely going to flirt with everything moving.' Pidge joked   
'I'm not!' Lance was over that. When was the last time he flirted with anyone?   
'Sure Lance. We'll see.' Keith said.   
'Lance. This is very important. I don't want you to ruin this for us.' Allura said.   
That hurt. A lot.   
'Of course, princess. I'll do my best.'   
'I hope you keep your word.' Shiro said. 

Lance sighed. Lately, almost everyone was on his case. Reminding him of things he used to do or times he messed up.   
Pidge kept joking about him flirting with any woman they met.   
Keith kept talking about him not fighting the right way.   
Allura looked down on him and Shiro sometimes didn't even look at him.   
Luckily for him, Hunk and Coran didn't do anything.   
Coran was like an uncle figure to him, but he was very busy lately, so Lance let him work.   
Hunk was also moving away from him, spending more and more time with Pidge and Coran. 

They landed their lions on the planet and got out. There was someone waiting for them already, to bring them to the castle. 

Princess Allura walked on front, followed by Shiro and Keith, then Hunk and Pidge and last, Lance.   
They entered the castle and were amazed by the beauty of it. After walking through some hallways, they reached the Throne room. There, seated on the thrones sat the King and Queen of the planet. 

'Ah, paladins of Voltron. I welcome you to … My name is King Olidio.' He gestured to his wife next to him. 'This is my lovely wife, Queen Victoriona.'   
Everyone bowed to them.   
'We'd like to thank you for saving our planet from those horrid Galra.' The queen said with a smile. 'As a thanks, we'd like to host a celebration in your honor.'   
'Thank you very much, your Hignesses.' Allura said.   
'Don't go after the queen, eh Lance.' Pidge joked, while the others snickered. It caught Lance of guard. He understood that the queen was off limits. He didn't even want to flirt with her, afraid of offending her, the king and their people. 

Later that night, the party was on the way. The king and queen had invited the entire kingdom and there were a lot of people.   
Everyone was enjoying themselves. Allura, Shiro and Keith were speaking with the King and Queen. Pidge was talking with the highest technologists and Hunk was talking with the cook about the fabulous food.   
Lance wasn't really involved. He decided to take a walk around the gardens of the Castle.   
'Oh my Doi. You're the blue paladin!' Three children came running up to him.   
'You bet I am! My name's Lance.' He said. 'And who are you?' He got down on their level.   
'My name is Fredricks. This is my little brother Marcos.'   
'And what's your name, beauty?' Lance asked the girl.   
'My name is Marianda.'   
'What can I do for you?'   
'Can we play with you? You're our favorite paladin.' The smallest said.   
'Of course you can.' Marcos climbed on Lance's back and Lance ran around with him on his back.   
Next was Marianda and lastly Fredricks. Lance was about to put him back down, when he heard someone yell behind him.   
'Lance! What do you think you're doing?!' Allura said.   
'Oh... I was just playing with....'   
'Just playing?! We came here for the King and Queen, not to play with some kids! What if we needed you in there?'   
'Allura, calm down. You're scaring them.' the kids were hiding behind Lance.   
'I'm sorry about that kids. Please, I would like to speak to Lance in private.' She said in a calm voice   
The kids looked up at Lance. 'Blue paladin Lance...'   
Lance got down to their level and told them to get back to their parents. They nodded and ran back inside. 

A few minutes later, Allura came back inside, with a frown on her face. Lance came a minute later, looking at the floor.   
'Princess Allura. May I speak to you and your paladins?' King Olidio said.   
'Of course, your Highness.'   
The King and Queen walked out of the room, followed by Allura and the paladins.   
'Blue paladin. Could you follow me for a minute?' The queen asked.   
'Of course.'   
Lance and the queen walked into another room as the king and other paladins. 

WITH KING ODILIO.   
They walked into a sitting room and sat down.   
'What is it you wanted to talk to us about?'   
'We heard so many good things about you guys, so when my sons came running up to us a few minutes ago, claiming the princess was scaring them, we didn't really believe it. But it was confirmed when you came walking back in.'   
'What do you mean?' Shiro said.   
'Your blue paladin was playing with three kids, when princess Allura interrupted them and scared them. What was the reason for that, Princess?'   
'Our blue paladin tends to forget our missions for his own desires.'   
'From what we've seen in battles and heard from other people, he is a really good and focused fighter. Also, Me and my wife heard your comment to him earlier today, green paladin.'   
'What comment?'   
'The comment about your paladin going after my wife.'   
'He tends to go after pretty woman a lot, no matter what we're doing.' Pidge said.   
'I understand your point green paladin. But you didn't have to worry. I can see someone's thoughts by looking at their eyes. And your blue paladin wasn't trying to do anything. In fact, he was thinking more of our culture, then you. He wants to be on his best behavior, but to you, it didn't work.'   
'What do you mean, King?' Shiro asked.   
'I can see that you think he's just messing around and is going to get on our bad side, but it's different.'   
'What do you mean by that?' Keith asked.   
'What I mean, young man, is that your blue paladin isn't going to ruin your reputation to us, but you!'   
Everyone as speechless.   
'We value respect and equality above a lot. And we can see little to nothing respect or equality between you and your blue paladin. However, you, yellow paladin, show respect and equality towards him.' 

'Where is he now?' Hunk asked.   
'He's with my queen and kids. She wanted to talk to him.'   
'That's good.'   
'There is something else I wanted to tell you guys.' The king now had a very serious look on his face. 'Me and my queen wanted to join your alliance, but we have doubts now. We'll leave it up to your blue paladin. He knows you better than we do.' 

WITH QUEEN VICTORIONA.   
She and Lance walked into another room, where three children were playing.   
'Blue paladin!' Marcos came running up to him and jumped into his arms.   
'Hey Marcos.'   
'Haha. I see you already met my sons.' The queen sat down.   
'Your... sons!? I'm sorry. I didn't know!'   
'It's alright. They never introduced themselves. Plus, they like you, unlike with a lot of other visitors we have, so it's alright.' She then gestured to a chair nearby. 'Please, sit down. I want to talk to you.' 

Lance put the young prince back down and sat down.   
'What did you want to talk about?' Lance asked.   
'My sons told me and my husband what happened outside. Are you okay?' The queen asked.   
'Yes, I'm fine.' But the queen was not convinced.   
'Let me tell you something about our people, blue paladin' The queen started. 'People of royal status have a special gift given to them at birth. Mine was the ability to look at people's hearts and recognize their true feelings depending on the color of their soul. All I have to do is touch that person.'   
'That's incredible, your Highness.'   
'It truly is. Now, I want you to trust me and close your eyes.'   
Lance did as he was told and closed his eyes.   
'Can I touch your hands?' The queen asked.   
'… Sure.'   
The queen took his hands in hers and closed her eyes as well. After a minute she opened them again, but now had tears in her eyes. Lance panicked   
'Mommy? Are you okay?' Fredricks asked.   
'I'm okay, dear?' She then looked at Lance.   
'I'm sorry, your Highness.' He said with his head down. What would the king think if he came in. Seeing his wife crying, sons worried and Lance sitting in front of her. But what the queen did surprised him.   
She hugged him   
'Whatever are your sorry for? Your heart is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. Full of love and kindness towards everyone.'   
Lance was speechless.   
'But, I also saw damage. Emotional damage. You're hurting. You give so much, but don't get the same in return.'   
Lance looked down again.   
'Does it hurt?'   
'Not physically.'   
'I think I can help you get rid of the pain.'   
'How?'   
'Using a special kind of magic. We have a special lake behind the castle that can heal the wounds on a heart. All you need to do is entrust us with your heart.'   
'I... I don't know.' Lance said. 

What does Lance choose? Will it make him happy? What will the others do?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this at least a little and enough to leave a comment.


End file.
